My Valentine
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Now that the war has ended, Magnus becomes the target of a certain seeker's affections.(Transformers G1: Post-War AU)


A very belated birthday present of UltraMagnusFanGirl. I hope you enjoy this honey!

I just felt like writing something hopelessly romantic for her, since it's Valentine's day.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Warning: Slash, Mech/Mech, no likey, no read.

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers unfortunately.

...

My Valentine

...

When the war ended between the two factions, Ultra Magnus, for three whole earth days, had been in a state of shock as his logic protocols attempted to process and make sense of what exactly he had been told by his two brothers, Optimus Prime and Hot Rod. During that time, he had crashed two times, once when he had heard the news and the second time in the med. bay from overheating of his processor.

Now that he as over the shock, he had gotten straight to work on trying to maintain friendly and peaceful relations with Decepticons he came in reach of and try to keep himself from snapping out his gun when one of them tries to taunt him into reacting.

It's been months now and He's had to do all the paperwork given to him by his superiors, go to conferences with Prime and make sure everyone kept things on a civil level. He's had to break up three fights this week, mostly due to some old grudges or unfinished battles. He really didn't care which since he was the one making sure no one got killed.

Right now, he was in the rec. room doing some data pads Jazz had dropped off for him to go through, while drinking some mid-grade. His office was going through some renovations, so he decided the table in the back of the rec. room would be a good work place until the renovations were finished, since no one seemed to bother him sitting there.

However, as he sorted through the data-pads, putting them in separate piles in alphabetical order to go to different sectors and officers, he noticed there was one with his name on it, in neat hand writing that would have put Prowl's penmanship to shame.

He raised an optic ridge, before turning it on.

_Ultra Magnus,_

_Ah, where does one begin to describe what I feel for you? When I lay optics on you, a warm buzz flows through my circuits. When I'm near you I want to place my arms around your neck and kiss your soft, pearly lips. When I hear your voice, I feel weak from the sweet baritone of it. I can't stop thinking about you, when I'm with my friends or alone in my quarters. I feel like nothing and no one else matters when I'm around you. _

_If only I could tell you all this face to face, but I know if I did you would most likely reject me._

_Maybe one day though._

_With love,_

_Your secret admirer._

Magnus felt a light purple blush heat his face plates as he stared at the letter addressed to him, analyzing and attempted to comprehend the material he had just gone over and trying not to crash.

It was hard though, since he had never in his entire existence received a…. a love letter. Why would anyone write him something like that? As far as he knew, no one saw him in a romantic manner on the ark and any relationships going beyond friendship and professionalism that he had before and during the war were over, finished. After his last break up, his self-esteem had gone to an all-time low. Thank Primus it happened only a week before the truce, or else there would have been some faulty strategies.

But still, who would be interested in him? He knew the troops thought he was a no fun, all work, aft-hole with a near dead social life. And even if it wasn't one of them, who would on the opposite faction they were trying to make peace with?

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

He jumped, almost dropping the data pad which he now clung to his chest to hide the words on it from any viewing optics, as he turned to look at his brother, Hot Rod.

His blush was still on his face when he turned to face him.

"What's got you all flustered?" his younger sibling asked, poking at the slightly tinted purple cheeks.

Shuttering his wide blues optics, Magnus immediately took in a deep intake and sighed it out, feeling his face plates cool down slightly.

"Nothing, you just surprised me Hot Rod," he said softly, giving a small smile to the red and orange mech.

Hot Rod tilts his helm, eyeing his brother, when his optics landed on the data-pad he was holding on to. Tilting his helm he smirked.

"Whatcha got there?" He tapped on the data-pad.

"Nothing!"

Roddy blinked as the squeak in his older sibling's vocoder. He quirked an optic ridge as his brother shuttered his own optics and cleared his pipes.

He was definitely hiding something.

"Hand it over."

Magnus turned and stared at Hot Rod. He motioned his digits for the older mech to give him the data-pad. Magnus shook his helm.

"Ultra Magnus…"

"It's none of your business Roddy," was the gritted out reply, the large arms holding his data-pad more firmly against his chassis.

He knew if his brother got a look at this, it would be Matchmaker from the Pits all over again. The last time that had happened, let's just say it ended in screaming, crying and some energon blood spilled. He didn't want to go through that again.

Unfortunately, when Hot Rod had his optics set upon something, he had the "stubbornness of a mule", as the humans would say….

Two white digits pinched his antennae.

"AAAIIEEE!" he tensed, flinching with his optics widening slightly, as the pain slowly made its way through his systems.

Another thing Magnus had forgotten was that Hot Rod knew his antennae were very sensitive. Therefore, all he had to do was pinch them and he was done for.

"Please give me the data-pad."

The way he said it, it was like he was politely asking a friend for an energon treat! However Magnus, in his pitiful state, knew some of Hot Rod's weak points as well from constant wrestling matches they had since they were younglings. He reached up with one hand and pinched one of Hot Rod's door wings with a growl.

His brother yelped and let go.

"I told you never to pinch my antennae…" he growled, giving a slightly hard pinch before releasing the captive wing from his grasp.

Unfortunately, before he could turn and properly chastise his brother, Magnus was tackled to the floor by said brother and dropped the data pad in the process. Neither one paid attention to the mechs staring at the two as they fought, yelling like two younglings who were trying to see who was the better wrestler.

However, in the process, a certain red, white and blue seeker walked towards the two brawling mechs and slowly picked up the data-pad. His optics flashed in slight anger as he read it over. Then, he turned and headed back into the crowd to leave the rec. room, as the two mechs continued to fight.

…..

Somewhere in the newly established quarters, Thundercracker laid there on his back, wings stretched out as he sighed contently. He looked at the specially painted sky blue ceiling that had white little splotches there as well.

When he and his trine had first moved into the Autobot base, the first thing they did was repaint their rooms. There was no way they could live in a room full of so much orange.

Skywarp had painted the clouds in and for that, TC was grateful that his dear friend could be creative now that the war was over. When he had heard of the truce, to say he had whooped for joy would not have done his reaction justice. No, instead Thundercracker had sped through the earth's skies, singing old Vosian songs in seeker cant, doing twirls, dives and barrel rolls that would have put Starscream's performances to shame.

But there was one thing Thundercracker was looking the most forward to, now that the war was done. And that was getting closer to Magnus.

Ever since the one battle, the young seeker had fallen helm over thrusters for the Autobot commander. In the battles that had ensued, Thundercracker found himself watching the ground-pounder when he should have been giving cover fire. When he was alone, he'd be lost in his fantasies of the two of them together. Although he believed his feelings weren't reciprocated, it still didn't stop him from wanting to know more about the mech other than the rumors spread around at the ark and his records on Teletran-1.

Only Starscream knew about his "crush" as he so put it. He promised not to tell anyone, not even their other trine mate Skywarp, despite his reservations towards the idea of a seeker wanting to be with a grounder. Though the purple flier was a goofball and sometimes an idiot, he was also as overprotective as a creator was of their creations.

If he found out TC was infatuated with an Autobot that alone spelled trouble, capitalized. Experience from seeing Starscream's suitors being chased off and pranked constantly said it all.

The door to their shared quarters slammed open and in came his trine leader, Starscream.

He squeaked and scrambled on the berth so his back and wings were against the wall when the blue and white seeker stomped towards him with a data pad in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he squawked.

Thundercracker suddenly had an optic full of….of the love letter he had written while doing his reports! He had been looking all over for it! How had Starscream….?

A small wheezing sound escaped his vocoder, "Where did you get that?!"

The scowl on Starscream's face increased as he gritted his denta, "I found it in Ultra Magnus' clutches!" at his trine mate's loosely hanging jaw, he snapped, "What were you thinking?!" he smacked him on the helm.

The younger seeker winced at the chastising whack to his helm.

"Do you know how lucky you are that he doesn't know your handwriting as well as I do?! And it's a good thing you didn't put your designation at the bottom! Thundercracker, I thought we talked this over!" his wings gave an irritated flicker, "We would wait a few stellar-cycles, before you approached him about starting anything even resembling a relationship!"

"B-b-but Star, I didn't—! I mean I was—I never intentionally sent it to him, it just got mixed up in my reports!" he managed to get in.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

His audios nearly shot circuited at the screech. He was in for it now and at the moment, he felt like a sparkling about to get a good audio whooping from his creator.

It was going to be a long, long evening.

…..

It was a few weeks later.

Magnus sighed as he entered his office that now had motion sensors and security cameras here and there. Red Alert had insisted that they be reinstalled with new equipment since that had started to become faulty.

The blue and red mech looked at the large stack of data-pads, raising an optic ridge before he sat down at his desk and began his work.

The first data pad he picked up was one on the seekers activities during their times here on the ark. Though most had returned to Cybertron for its assured restoration, others like the former Decepticon Command Trine had stayed on earth and were now living in the ark.

His tanks rumbled, causing him to look down with a raised optic ridge at his abdomen. Then groaned when he realized he had forgotten to refuel this morning before heading to his office. Immediately, he went through the desk drawers and cabinets in hopes he would find some energon treats he would sometimes sneak from the rec. room during break to snack on.

No such luck. The mech looked at his data-pad and growled softly to himself for his lack of remembering to refuel.

Then, as if on cue with his servos slapping over his forehead, there was a small knock on his office door.

"Enter," he replied with as much control as he could muster over his tone of voice.

The door opened with a small creak and there was a light clicking noise: not annoyingly loud, yet not soft enough for him to mistake the noise. He looked up and shuttered his optics in surprise.

Standing before him was a lovely blue seeker holding some data-pads and two cubes of energon.

"M-Mr. Magnus sir," the seeker said gently, a slight stutter at the beginning, "I thought I would deliver these reports from my trine leader to you," he placed the data-pads on top of the already tall stack beside him, "I also brought a cube of mid-grade sir. Commander Hot Rod said you might be needing it this morning…."

Ultra Magnus just stared at him, shuttering his optics for a moment as he studied the younger mech. He remembered seeing him a few times. He was part of the command trine, that was for sure and from past run-ins and some brief chatter, he seemed like an okay mech for a former Decepticon.

"Thank you Mr.….?" What was his name, he had heard it somewhere…..Thunder? Thundercrink? Thunderclash?

"Thundercracker sir."

Ah yes! Magnus gave a small smile, "Thank you Thundercracker." He took the mid-grade from the seeker.

When he touched the cube, his digits brushed over Thundercracker's servo as he took it from him. A small tingling sensation ran through the Commander's circuitry at the contact, making his spark flutter slightly. It caught him a bit off guard but he was able to maintain his stoic expression and keep himself from blushing. When he had the mid-grade and looked up to thank the seeker, his smile turned into a frown of slight bewilderment when he saw the small blush on his face plates.

Thundercracker looked away fiddling with his servos, as he backed away slowly while clearing his vocoder, "Well then, since you don't seem to be needing anything at the moment I'll just go," the seeker turned with a few clacks of his thruster heels, but before he was out the door, he turned back a moment to Magnus, "I will see you around, Commander…?"

His spark gave another shudder when he looked into the seeker's bright, ruby optics. They twinkled slightly and the shy smile on the seeker's lips caused him to return the grin.

"Of course Thundercracker," he said gently, before the door closed gently.

…

The moment he was out of the room and he made sure he was out of earshot, Thundercracker squealed and jumped/twirled around like a loon.

His wings were flickering like a happy butterfly's, his lovesick processor and spark causing him to swoon and giggled like a youngling with their first crush. Magnus had accepted the cube he had brought him and he had smiled at him. At _him!_

As soon as his squealing fit was done and he was able to take the moment to fully express his joy at talking to Magnus, the blue seeker walked away with a dreamy look in his optics.

He wanted to tell Starscream what had happened and hopefully he could be able to bring Magnus some mid-grade more often.

…..

Stupid Screamer. Stupid, stupid, no-good fragged-up Screamer!

Thundercracker walked down the corridor, thruster heels clacking in slight anger directed at his wing mate. Why? Why had his trine-leader ordered him to do ask his crush out of the blue like that and in front of the Coneheads no less?! He thought the pace he had been going at with Magnus was good and he preferred to take things slow really.

But no, Starscream had to pull rank on him and ORDER him to reveal his feeling to and ask Magnus out on a date to the upcoming celebration.

He was not only fragged off with his wing mate, but he was also terrified of asking Magnus out of his deep fear of rejection, but he had to try. His trine leader had ordered him and therefore he had no choice but to follow that order.

Thank Primus Skywarp hadn't heard.

….

As the months went by, Magnus had become accustomed to Thundercracker entering his office with energon cubes of mid-grade sometime in the morning and then again in the evening. It had become a routine pretty much. The seeker would also sometimes bring in reports from the lower ranking officers and Special Ops, as well as some of the former Decepticons commanders.

And he sometimes came with rust sticks, Magnus' favorite sweets and they would have a nice, pleasant talk with each other before they returned to their duties.

Things were starting to settle down now after the treaty was made. The fights were now near non-existent and everyone seemed to be getting along so far on the Ark, despite a few passing glares.

Optimus had gone to Cybertron this week with his newly bonded-mate for what humans would call a "Honeymoon", while his younger brother Hot Rod was on a road trip with his lover, Arcee for the next few days. That left Magnus and Prowl in charge of what goes on in the Ark here on Earth.

Sighing, Magnus was typing up a storm to try and finish up some of the work he had promised to finish for Prowl by noon today. He was up three in the morning by Earth standards to try and finish on time. Prowl had, shockingly, decided to take a day off and spend time with his mate Jazz today and Magnus had offered to take over his work.

Though he was happy for his friend for deciding to spend some much needed time with the one he loved, he couldn't help but feel a little bitter and annoyed. A lot of his friends and his two brothers seemed to have found someone to spend their time with. To be more specific, someone they loved.

He looked at the screen, attempting to return to his logical way of thinking, hoping to get over the small tint of jealousy and sadness that made his spark cringe slightly.

Suddenly, the door to his office opened and in came the blue seeker.

"Hello sir," Thundercracker came in with a small stack of data-pads, giving a small smile as he set them down.

"Good afternoon Thundercracker," Magnus nodded when he replied.

The blue seeker flickered his wings downwards, before pulling out a small bag of energon goodies and placing them on his desk.

"Here, Starscream had made them fresh last night and I thought you might like some for later since you seemed pretty down today," He placed the goodies on the desk.

Magnus felt a smile tug on his lips before he could stop himself and then he picked up the bag, "Thank you Thundercracker," He took one out, looking it over slowly.

Then he flicked it up with his thumb and popped it into his mouth, catching it with his glossa and pulling it into his mouth. The tangy, sweet oily flavor filled his mouth and seemed to leave a trail of warmth as he swallowed the treat.

"Primus, these are probably the best I have tasted," he said softly.

"Good. Starscream strives to make sure his energon goodies are the most divine," Thundercracker chuckled. Then he just stood there a moment rocking back and forth on his pedes, looking around as if he was following something interesting for a moment before he spoke, "So, I heard an earth holiday is coming up. Soundwave and Blaster were talking about performing as DJ's at a party to celebrate it."

Magnus looked up in interest as he checked the date on his computer and then looked at the earth calendar Spike had given him to keep track of Earth planetary rotations.

"Ah yes, I believe it is the holiday known as Valentine's Day. It seems the humans have many holidays throughout the year," then he looked up, "Why do you mention this?"

The seeker seemed to blush slightly, not looking him in the optics, "Well, I was curious to know whether or not you would….attend the festivities. They are only about an earth week away…" He scratched the back of his neck.

Magnus tilted his helm, wondering why the seeker wouldn't look him in the optics, "Thundercracker is everything all right?"

Those ruby optics looked into his light cobalt ones with an unreadable emotion, before a blush formed on the seeker's face plates.

"I…I was wondering if you were going to go…with anyone…."

Silence filled the office as the two mechs remained still, awkwardly trying to find the words to say to each other. Ultra Magnus felt his processor freezing up and his spark beating rapidly as he looked at Thundercracker with wide, surprised optics.

Magnus gulped, licking his lip plates as his antennae twitched. Then he took in a deep intake and braced himself for the reaction to his answer.

"Thundercracker…." He started gently, softly to break the silence in slowly, "Are you…asking me out?"

The reply was slow, but when he answered, it was whispered too softly for him to hear.

"Speak up, please," he said softly.

Thundercracker, mumbled, but it still wasn't enough.

"Thundercracker, I cannot hear you when you mumble like that," his commander voice came into play without him realizing it.

There was a squeak, before Thundercracker swallowed nervously, "….yes sir…I am asking you on a date…."

A sharp intake was the first thing that answered after another pause of silence.

Taking in a deep intake to calm his fluttering spark he spoke slowly, "Thundercracker, why are you asking me?"

"B-b-because I…well….I think…." Thundercracker really, really wished he could crawl into one of the vents and disappear from sight right now. Maybe he could convince Skywarp to drop him in a volcano later since he wasn't sure if he could live with his embarrassment and spark ache if Magnus rejected him. Primus he wished he could kill Starscream right now, " I…I like you… very, very much….." he gulped, feeling like dying right now when he saw Magnus stiffen slightly, "I think you're a nice mech, very hard-working and also very intelligent. You….you're loyal and unwavering to your cause and your men….you take your job and position seriously but you are fair and do things with just cause and evidence…..I-I think you also would make a….a good partner…." He could say nothing further as he blushed an hide his face plates.

He waited for the rejection, the anger of Magnus lashing out at him or worse, Magnus pitying him and rejecting him gently with sympathy. He didn't know which one would have been worse…

"….yes."

It was spoken so quickly, he had almost missed it. He snapped his helm up.

Magnus gave him a small smile, "Yes Thundercracker. I would be glad to go to this party with you."

…..

Outside the ark, where some of the mechs were busy rebuilding parts of the ark, a loud, happy scream of joy could be heard from deep, deep inside the ex-Autobot headquarters, making a few of the grounders and seekers to either drops supplies or fly teen feet in the air.

One of the said seekers took a moment to recognize the voice of the scream, before a smirk crossed his lip plating. With a chuckle, Starscream returned to his work.

…..

The week seemed to have gone by quickly for Magnus and Thundercracker. The seeker had been visiting twice as much since his invitation to spend time with him was accepted by the one mech in the world who he would fly around the universe for.

Magnus had edited and changed his schedule to make sure he could go with Thundercracker to the party, making sure all of his reports were done on time and that all the mechs and femmes under his command got their work done as well.

Today, on the day of the party, Magnus and Thundercracker worked their afts off in their offices to make sure they didn't forget anything. The seeker had been zooming around faster than Starscream to deliver his reports, and to file data-pads.

When his work had ended, he had gone back to his quarters where Starscream was waiting with a buffer and some wax to make sure he looked his best.

Magnus, with a persistent and very excited Hot Rod, was yanked out of his chair by his younger brother the moment he had finished the last report and was forced to relax and let him clean up every inch of him for tonight.

…

Magnus sighed, as he walked down the corridor. He was free from his brother's clutches that had cleaned, scrubbed and polished his body to every little detail to make him looked shiny and pretty for this evening.

He was headed to Thundercracker's quarters to pick him up.

For the past few days, Magnus had been nervous. It had been so long since he had gone out with anyone that he was afraid of making a total fool of himself before his escort. And yet despite his anxiety, he felt deep excitement after so long of being on his own and it made him feel slightly giddy that he was going with someone. It was almost like the time he was a youngling again at the academy.

He knocked on the door to the blue seeker's quarters. As he waited patiently he jumped slightly when there was a crash from inside followed by hissing and slight screeching that could only be Starscream. There was some more crashed that sounded like items hitting the floor and walls.

Magnus raised an optic ridge in surprise almost feeling like he was intruding.

The door opened however before he could even think about leaving. The moment he laid eyes on the mech before him the though never even came to mind.

The sapphire creature before him glowed softly in the light from his quarters. His armor shone beautifully in it, making him almost look surreal.

Magnus felt like his throat had gone dry at the sight, lost for words.

Thundercracker bit his lip, looking slightly nervous and fiddling with his fingers before Magnus gave him a warm grin.

"You look lovely…."

Thundercracker smiled, his pearly white face plates becoming a soft shade of violet. He smiled as a calloused hand took his slightly smaller servo and gentle lips kissed it.

It left his knee struts shaking slightly.

Before he could answer however, he was cut off by his trine leader.

"BE SURE TO USE PROTECTION! I DO NOT WANT ANY UNPLANNED BRATS RUNNING AROUND MY QUARTERS!"

His blush deepened, but for a whole different reason.

…

When they had arrived, the first thing that did was go over to a table.

Music was playing loudly in the rec. room, as couples gathered and talked with other couples making a large crowd of standing mechs and femmes. The first thing the two mechs did was order some premium High-grade, just sitting and watching how everyone interacted while love songs played throughout.

The two mechs each had two cubes of high grade, before they got into a conversation. It had started out timid and slightly uncomfortable, neither knowing how to start it off. But, as they got into taking about their daily lives after the war, it had gotten more relaxed, especially once they had a few more cubes.

Thundercracker smiled as Magnus told him about his family. His stories of when they were younglings and how they got into trouble all the time, how they each had hoped for different outcomes of their lives before the war. TC found it interesting.

When they got to their sixth round of high grade, Magnus took a turn to listed as Thundercracker told him about his life. He had been the youngest sparkling in a family of eleven siblings. He was the runt and ever since he was little he was always shy and hiding away from everyone to read or get some privacy, even though he was ignored most of the time. When he went to the academy, however, things changed when he met Starscream and Skywarp before the war started.

Thundercracker sighed, as he finished telling his story. Right then, a slow earth song was played, couples around them leaning into each other and swaying to the soft beat of the music. Magnus placed a hand over his, smiling warmly, before he leaned forwards and asked him something he hadn't asked anyone to do in a while.

"Care to dance?"

The blue mech blushed, before nodding reluctantly. Slowly, Magnus stood up with him, taking his hand in his and walking with him to the dance floor.

A hand cradled the blue mech's waist, while another caressed his wings. Gently arms wrapped around the groundling's neck, digits caressing over the back of it. Thundercracker sighed and off-lined his optics, ignoring some of the stares thrown his and Magnus' way.

Ultra Magnus sighed, feeling the smaller mech's sparkbeat against his chest plating as he rested his forehelm against his.

Thundercracker off-lined his optics and leaned into the larger mechs feeling like he was in the safest place in the world. He had had so many scenarios like this run through his processor ever since he had found out he had a crush.

He sighed and enjoyed the embrace. Magnus kissed his helm gently.

"My Valentine…." was the soft drunken whisper in his audio.

The was the only thing he remembered Magnus saying from that night after the two mechs had woken up with hangovers, but the two had been the happiest mechs alive when they woke up cuddled together in Magnus' quarters.

...

Review please, no flames.


End file.
